veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon AnimalTales
TheBluesRockz's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales" Cast *Bob the Tomato - Tigger (from: Winnie the Pooh (1966)) *Larry the Cucumber - Winnie the Pooh (from: Winnie the Pooh (1966)) *Junior Asparagus - Craig (from: The Edward and Rodney Show (2012)) (HeinousFlame deviantART) *Laura Carrot - Penny Peterson (from: Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)) *Archibald Asparagus - Mr. Bunny (from: Hop (2011)) *Jimmy Gourd - Hamm (from: Toy Story (1995)) *Jerry Gourd - Rex (from: Toy Story (1995)) *Pa Grape - Sheen Estevez (from: Jimmy Neutron (2001)) *Mr. Lunt - Ted Wiggins (from: The Lorax (2012)) *Mr. Nezzer - Mr. Incredible (from: The Incredibles (2004)) *Palmy - Baloo (from: The Jungle Book (1967)) *Scooter - Gru (from: Despicable Me (2010)) *Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea - Chip and Dale (from: Walt Disney (1928)) *Annie - Alice the Platypus (from: The Koala Brothers (2003)) *Madame Blueberry - Minnie Mouse (from: Walt Disney (1928)) *Petunia Rhubarb - Bo Peep (from: Toy Story (1995)) *Goliath - Moto Moto (from: Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008)) *The Scallions - Shrek, Donkey, and Puss in Boots (from: Shrek (2001)) *Esther - Jessie (from: Toy Story 2 (1999)) *Percy Pea - Pinocchio (from: Pinocchio (1940)) *Ma Grape - Libby Folfax (from: Jimmy Neutron (2001)) *Grandpa George - Genie (from: Aladdin (1992)) *Dad Asparagus - Adult Edward Berkowitz (from: The Edward and Rodney Show (2012)) (HeinousFlame deviantART) *Mom Asparagus - Adult Heloise (from: The Edward and Rodney Show (2012)) (HeinousFlame deviantART) *Larry-Boy - Mega-Man (from: Nintendo (2001)) *Thomas (Junior Asparagus) - Ernie (from: Sesame Street (1969)) Episodes #Where's Animal When I'm A-Afraid? #Animal Wants Me to Love Them!?! #Are You A Mammal? #Tigger, Craig and Pooh #Craig and the Giant Hippopotamus #The Onion That Saved Christmas #Very Animal Songs! #Mega-Man! and the Ogre from Fraggle Rock! #Mickey and the Big Structure! #Madame Minnie #The End of Animals? #Mega-Man and the Rumor Ostrich #King Pooh and the Ducky #Jessie... The Girl Who Became Queen #Craig the Kindly Girl #The Ultimate Animal Song Countdown #Mr. Bunny Sing-Along Songs and More #The Star of Christmas #The Wonderful World of Animal-Tainment! #The Ballad of Little Pooh #An Easter Carol #A Chick's Tale #Bull of the Opera #Jimmy and the Great Skunk War #Minnesota Pooh and the Search for Sheen’s Planet #Lord of the Bees #Sheerluck Pooh and the Golden Ruler #MegaMan and the Bad Fairy #Pooh: Bear Warrior #Pooh and the Big Exit #The Wonderful Blizzard of Ha's #Tigger Sawyer and Huckleberry Pooh's Big River Rescue #Sheen and the Amazing Planet #Minnesota Pooh and the Search for Sonic’s Rings #Saint Nicholas #Elmo: The Little Monster That Couldn't #Sleeping Bo Peep #It's a Awesome Life #'Twas the Night Before Easter #Princess and the Sing Moon Theater #The Little Animal #Robin Should and His Not-So Merry Woman #The Poohless Princess #The League of the Avengers #The Little Kid That Grew #MacPooh and the Smelly Shoe Kill #Merry Pooh and the True Light of Christmas #Mammals in Space: The Farm Frontier #Mongoose Night Fever #Beauty and the Bees #Sheen's Bark Feature Films *Mr. Bunny: A Cartoon AnimalTales Movie *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Cartoon AnimalTales Movie Spin-Offs *3-2-1 Rodents! *Megaman: The Cartoon Adventures *Cartoon AnimalTales on TV *Cartoon AnimalTales in the House Category:VeggieTales Category:The BluesRockz Category:VeggieTales parodies